


Fear of dying

by maskie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Genocide, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskie/pseuds/maskie
Summary: Afraid of dying and desperately wishing for immortality, Tord feels enraged and wants to kill everyone, including himself. Tom fucking stands up for himself, to the monster that is Tord. Tord breaks down like the little bitch he is.(To get the full experience of this fanfiction, please listen to the song This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race by Fall Out Boy.)
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 6





	Fear of dying

The strawberry blonde leaned in, 'Look what you've done to me,' coldly glaring at the Brit with his one cold grey eye- the other covered by an eyepatch. The Norsk's face, especially the right side, was heavily scarred. Suffering third degree burns, he was disgusting to look at. 'Stupid Jehovah's Witness. You ruined me. You ruined me with your impurity.'

Tom scoffed, 'You deserve it - _all_ of it. Don't you know what you've done?' He wore an expression of disbelief. 'You destroyed our house and you expect karma not to bite you back in the ass? You were asking for it.'

'And that's where you're wrong, _Thomas._ ' The Norwegian spoke his name with such venom as he grabbed him by the collar and violently shook him. 'You deserve having your stupid house obliterated. You've clearly slept with people before. You've had at least one casual affair-'

'And how is that any of your business?' Tord was momentarily taken aback by that snappy retort before smirking. 'I'll show you how it's my business.'

Confused and amused, Tom rolled his eyes (or lack thereof) and smiled a wry smile. This was stupid and insane.

The strawberry blonde pulled out a blade which he unsheathed and then shoved it into Tom's leg. Tom let out a cry of agony.

' _FUCK.'_

Tord chuckled, his smile without mercy, his eye lidded with merriment. 'I hate you Thomas.'

Not giving Tom a chance to respond, Tord tore out the blade and stabbed it in and out of his shoulder, fucking the wound in and out with the blade. Tom screamed in such terrible agony.

Tord grinned madly, his eye wide with madness and insanity. 'Every single one of you miscreants deserves this fate. Hell, you all deserve a fate worse than this.'

' _WHY?'_ Tom choked out, whimpering in pain.

Fuck, the sounds felt too good. The commie felt himself getting a stiffie. ' _Why?'_ Tord echoed with a wide smile, his eye wide. 'Because you were supposed to be mine from the beginning of time, and you slept with other people before you met me. And you let a whore, a _slut_ touch you - give you a blowjob or handjob or whatever. Not only that, you won't fucking tell me if I'm going to die or not because it'll _disrupt the timeline_.' He said the three italicized words with such mocking venom.

Tord felt like Patrick Bateman. Almost always, he visualized himself to be a fictional character every time he spoke. He smiled a smile without worry, a carefree expression on his face.

'So of course you deserve to die. Everyone on this godforsaken planet deserves to die,' he burst out in hysterical laughter while Tom watched in horror and agonizing pain. 'But it's too bad you're immortal. I guess your pain will be eternal, won't it?'

'You do know that I can just kill you with astral projection, right?' Tom grunted uncomfortably from the pain. 'I know you so well that I know what you're planning. If you plan to "kill" me, to kill my friends, my family, _hell-_ if you plan on killing everyone... You do know I can just wish you out of existence, right? I'm that powerful. I'm a vigilante. I might not consider myself a good person but at least I'm not an asshole like you. I'll kill you myself using possession if you want to hurt the people I care about, and if you want to hurt humanity.' Tom gritted his teeth through the pain.

Tord felt a deafening silence resound throughout the room and he unintentionally stopped breathing. He didn't know why, but his heart momentarily hurt. He unintentionally held his breath. The smile faded from his face and he stared blankly at Tom, going cross-eyed (thought it was hard to tell, with the eyepatch and all.) He didn't notice that his own breathing went to shit. So every now and then, he'd inhale a shallow breath, and it wasn't enough. And it soon became interwoven shallow breaths. Hyperventilation. He felt his heart beating rapidly and he fell to the floor, clutching his own hair and pulling as he hyperventilated, breathing rapidly.

It's not like the stupid commie can die from hyperventilating, so Tom let him suffer. Tom let him suffer because Tord has hurt him so badly, has hurt Edd, Jon, and Matt so badly. Tord is a horrible person and Tom let him fucking suffer. Stupid bitch.

The strawberry blonde, still hyperventilating, shakily scrambled up and unlocked Tom's chains with his key.

_'_ _Get out.'_ Tord shakily muttered. Tom didn't need to ask him what he very quietly mumbled because the man had superhuman abilities like superhuman hearing.

Tom took out the blade from his shoulder, wincing, and threw it on the floor.

Thomas left me to suffer and I get a pounding headache as I ride out the fucking panic attack or anxiety attack. I don't know what it's fucking called. I'm going to die anyway, what the fuck does it matter?


End file.
